dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unexpected Power
Unexpected Power (データにゃないぜ!!悟空の超本気, Deta Nya Nai Ze!! Goku no Cho-honki) is the second episode of the Baby Saga and the eighteenth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on July 10, 1996. Its original American air date was November 28, 2003. Summary After the recap Sigma Force mocks Pan because they have knocked her unconscious, but they congratulate her on destroying Natt who was the first ever Sigma Force member destroyed. Goku decides he has heard enough though, and he challenges the three of them to a battle. While Goku battles the Sigma Force, Trunks takes Pan to the ship to recuperate. Goku seems to be outmatched at first because they have all of his moves downloaded in their memories, so General Rilldo prepares to make Giru, also known as T2006, the most decorated M2 warrior in existence. Realizing that they can't kill Goku, the 3 machines warriors prepare him for Dr. Myuu, but Goku rebounds causing them to punch him in the stomach. Goku pretends to be hurt, but then he attacks them with energy blasts. Commander Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu escape into the walls, and then they begin playing jokes on Goku by lighting him on fire from behind and pulling his feet right out from under him. Goku wonders how they do this trick, but he decides it's not important enough to yet learn and destroys the building instead. Realizing they've lost their hiding place, the 3 robots decide to kill Goku instead of saving him for Dr. Myuu . Meanwhile Trunks arrives at the ship with Pan. The first thing he notices is that all their possesions have been thrown all over the ship. This causes him to head for the bag the Black Star Dragon Balls were in. He finds out that all 3 have been stolen, so he wakes up Pan, and the 2 prepare to get them back from Giru by force. Elsewhere the 3 robots combine into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. This gives them additional strength, but Goku isn't impressed. He uses their extendable hands as a ramp and gets a few good punches in before being blasted away. As Goku comes up from the rocks, he resumes fighting with new moves that the Sigma force has never seen. He then comments on how they've gotten stronger, but they haven't gotten faster. This causes the robots to transform into the Super Sigma Aerial Attack mode. Goku acts like himself and matches their every move. He finally gets them to use the Killer Driller Attack, but then Goku triples his power. General Rilldo realizes that Goku has been playing around the entire time, so he decides to head after Trunks and Pan to battle them. Meanwhile Goku throws a few punches at the Sigma Force and destroys them finally with a Kamehameha wave. Just as Goku is about to head to the ship for food, he senses Rilldo heading towards the ship. He flies off on an intercept course. At the ship, Trunks and Pan also sense General Rilldo's humongous power, and they prepare to fight. Can the 3 Saiyans have enough power to defeat General Rilldo and reclaim the Dragon Balls? Find out on the next GT. Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT